


They're worse than Dr Doom!

by Cyber Moggy (janet_mayfire)



Series: The Commune for Retired Superheroes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Goats, These two things do not mix, Vegetables, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janet_mayfire/pseuds/Cyber%20Moggy
Summary: The Commune for Retired Superheroes is supposed to be completely self-sufficient.  This, as Tony is learning, is nowhere near as easy as he had once thought.





	They're worse than Dr Doom!

Tony surveyed his handiwork with a critical eye.  Fence #1 was waist high on the average human. Bucky’s goats hopped over it as though it wasn’t even there.  Fence #2 came up to his shoulders. The goats climbed over it.

 

Fence #3 had barbed razor wire at the top.  The next day, he had seen some wire in the lead nanny goat’s mouth.

 

Now, there were stun guns on turrets around the fenceline, under the control of his newest AI, Ana.  One day, the Commune for Retired Superheroes was going to be eating its own vegetables, if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> We had goats when I was a child. I'll never forget what they're like. Neither will Tony.


End file.
